Tumbleweed
by neverment
Summary: Harry Potter killed Voldomort and he is more famous then ever. Ronald Wesley is also famous because his wand was used to kill Voldomort. But what of Hermione. When they let the glory get to there head Hermione is left behind and forgotten full sum inside


Tumbleweed.

The dark moons shadow

**Author notes:**_This is my first fanfic let alone my first Harry Potter fanfic but i have read a lot of them. Especially Hermione and Draco. Ive read all the books and ive seen all the movies and im a big Emma Watson and Tom Felton fan. _

**Summary:**_Harry Potter killed Voldomort and he is more famous then ever. Ronald Wesley is also famous because his wand was used to kill Voldomort. But what of Hermione. When they let the glory get to there head Hermione is left behind and forgotten bye her 2 'best friends' even though with out her they would have never gotten into the room where Voldomort was. She is alone and sad and finds comfort in none other than Draco Malfoy who is still the Slitherin Prince because they believe that he will be the next Dark Lord. but Draco's father who is now dead installed the thought to hate all mudbloods but Draco has a mind of his own now. And he wants a mudblood for his own. We all no who that is. Part of it takes place in 5th year and the main part in 6th._

**Parings:** _This is a big HerimonieXDraco (HGDM) but it has a tiny bit of RonXHeriomonie (RWHG) and HarryXGinnny (HPGW) and BlasieXOOC _

_Chapter 1_

_overlarge egoistic jerks._

A wand raised and words said. "Avada Kavada" a body drops down to the floor dead. Harry Potter has killed The Dark Lord Tom Riddle or Lord Voldomort. He stands over his dead body holding a wand that is not his. After what happened with the Triwizard Tournament Harry thought it best not to use his own wand. So he used none other then Ronald Wesley's wand instead. The wand is now called the 'glory wand'. News of this got over all of the Wizarding world and Harry Potter was world (magic world mind you) famous along with Ron and his Wand. They where only 5th years and they are now going to there 6th year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. They will most likely be the most popular students there. Its to bad that they let it all go to there heads and became overlarge egoistic jerks. But what of our Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her year and all years to come of course. What did she do? Well i will tell you. She spent 3 months researching ever jinx curse and spell in not only the Hogwarts library but also Dumbledore's personal library. She then spent 2 months teaching these spells and such to Harry and Ron. She did all there homework and helped them get into the very room where Voldomort was and while they where fighting with him she destroyed half of the death eaters with one curse and the other half with another. She saved Sirius Black from the curtain he was going to fall threw and taught the Order a special curse to kill Demontors. With out her there would be no Harry Potter because she saved him from curses 100 times that day and Ron's wand would have been snapped in two under a death Eaters foot if she had not saved it. She was running around saving everyone's ass but got no glory because no one really was paying attention. They where to busy to see that Hermione Granger was the one who saved the day. What did she do about it? She smiled and hugged Harry and Ron. She clapped for them when they received 1,000 house points each for saving the world and got nothing. She waved bye and went home over the summer and wrote them everyday. She new what she did and thought that it was all that big all that mattered was that everyone was safe and happy. She was modest. To Modest. She couldn't see that for about 5 years Harry and Ron took advantage of her. She saved the day plenty of times and was praised bye everyone as they where. But over the summer she changed. She realized that when they didn't return her letters or invite her over to Ron's house for the summer that they didn't care for her. So what did she do? She cried and sucked it up and changed. For better or worse.

Hermione Granger stood in front of platform 9 ¾ (nine and three quarter) and waved goodbye to her parents as she went threw the barrier. At first you wouldn't have thought this was Hermione Granger. She went from bushy haired little bookworm to a Goddess bookworm. She had long hair that went to her shoulders. Her hair was light brown with golden high lights giving her already pretty face and angle like glow. She had grown a little taller and had all the right curves in all the right places. She was not to large but not at all small. She was beautiful. She was wearing a white tank top and a yellow mini skirt with white sneakers and she was smiling and waving at people who yelled 'hey Hermione'. Almost all the boys there where looking at her. The few that weren't where gay or haven't seen her yet. Our favorite Slitherin Bad ass also had his eyes glued to her every move. He couldn't keeper his eyes off of her. It was like a spell that was so strong you would die if you tried to look away. He smiled at her but she didn't see him. She walked right past him and he smelled something fresh. He smiled even more. She smelt like fruit. Fresh fruit. He took a deep breath and got on the train he needed to remember that smell.

Hermione saw them. Harry and Ron but did not go over to see them. It made her stomach sick and her eyes wet to even think about them. She wanted to go threw the whole year without them. She saw that they where surrounded bye girls ogling them. She also noticed the boys that where looking at her but paid them no mind either. She got onto the train and found an empty compartment and sat down she opened a book and read. When she read she felt like she was being taken to another world away from the sorrow she left behind. She hadn't gotten to far into her book when her compartment door slide open. In walked none other then Draco Malfoy himself. He sat down opposite from her and smiled. "Hello Granger" Hermione gulped she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Malfoy" He smirked. "Where is the rest of the golden trio" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "There isn't a golden trio anymore." Her voice was shaky.

He raised and eyebrow. "Really" She nodded a tear falling down her face. Then another. Until she was sobbing into her hands. Draco looked around not knowing what to do. He patted her shoulder she looked up at him and threw herself into his chest crying. He rapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his lap. "Shh Hermione shh its okay" he whispered soothingly "N-no its not. they used me and they don't care about me i hate them and i never want to see them again." He looked surprised but she didn't noticed. She buried her head into is chest and snuggled up on his lap. "Im so alone now." she whispered softly. He stroked her hair. "No you have me." He said pulling her closer. She at upright. "What!

you hate me." Draco looked at her. "No i don't hate you ive always liked you. My father is the one who said i should hate you but he is gone now Hermione, and i want you." He kissed her forehead "so badly" He looked into is eyes and saw her happiness in them. "i don't know if i like you Draco Malfoy but i want to get to know you" He moved closer into her face until they where only centimeters away. He closed the distant capturing her lips with his in a lustful kiss. He pushed her underneath him and laid down on top of her. Never braking the kiss as she kissed back. She felt all pain and sorrow and loneliness leave her. She felt…loved. He moved down to her neck leaving marks on her. "Draco" she whispered. He ran his hands up her side lifting himself back up for another kiss. But he didn't get there…The compartment door was thrown open and standing there was none other than Harry Potter and Ronald weasly looking fiercely angry with rage. OO Draco got off of Hermione and pulled out his wands. Hermione stood and pulled out her wand also. Ron was the first to find his voice. 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU DOING" he screamed at her grabbing her arm and twisting it pain fully. He and Harry where a lot bigger and stronger now but still no match for Draco who was stronger and a little taller that Ron. "let her go weasly" he said rage obvious in his eyes. Harry raised his wand at Malfoy "Don't you dare come near her Malfoy." He said as Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and started to puller out the door until"_Exoplimeneris" _Ron was thrown back wards bye Hermione who's wand was now pointing at Harry. "leave" She said her voice drained of emotion. "Hermione what has gotten into " he didn't get to finish because Ron tackled Hermione to the ground. She screamed out in pain as he grabbed at her thigh and squeezed it tightly. Draco Kicked at Ron's stomach until Harry punched him of. Hermione kneed Ron in the groin and as he screamed he grabbed her breast a squeezed it until blood trickled onto her white tank top. She was crying now screaming for Ron to let go but he only squeezed harder. While Draco and Harry where punching frilly at each other. Everything stopped though when Hermione yelled "_Isfunurable" _and Harry and Ron disappeared. Draco looked around at Hermione who was curled up into a ball. Crying in pain. He crawled over to her. "Hermione are you okay." She didn't answer. He moved her on her back and saw blood over her chest she cursed Ron and Harry (who had appeared in a compartment filled with 7th years Slitherin boys.) and took out his wand. Raising up her shirt he pointed his wand at Ron's fingernail marks on her top cleavage and healed them. "Thank you Draco" she said sitting up and looking at him "but i don't think that we should remember that kiss…it never happened." Draco looked away hurt. "your right it never happened you filthy mudblood." With that he left the compartment. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up dusting of her clothes. She say down with her diary and wrote in silver ink.

**end note**: _Hmmm strange but its not bad i don't think but tell me what you all say. The next chapter will be even greater though. Bye now. review if you want and if you don't i wont…really no. so okay bye._


End file.
